


Doux Biquet

by Nuts



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack Relationships, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuts/pseuds/Nuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Soudain, quelque chose toucha son bras. Par reflex, il hurla. C'était un hurlement de chèvre qu'on égorge. Il eut un raffut incroyable, le bruit d'une lutte, des noms d'oiseaux peu louables, quelques bêlements puis le son parcheminé des feuilles mortes qu'on écrase. </p>
<p>- Alors, mon biquet, on a peur du Grand Méchant Loup ? »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doux Biquet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ecrit à cause et pour ma muse.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ecrit+%C3%A0+cause+et+pour+ma+muse.).



> Tu penses que ce couple n'a aucun sens ? Tu n'es pas seul ! N'y fais pas attention. Cette histoire n'a pas été écrite pour son sens, mais plutôt pour son absurde.

Il faisait froid, dehors. La barrière magique empêchait peut être la neige d'entrer dans la Colonie, mais elle ne remontait pas les températures, aussi glaciales soit elle. La forêt de pin semblait très grande à la nuit tombée. Tous les arbres se ressemblaient dans l'obscurité. Leurs branches projetaient des ombres avec la lumière cadavérique de la lune. On aurait dit que les monstres des Enfers étaient de sortie pour un quelconque rituel funeste.

Les chouettes hululaient sinistrement. Des brindilles givrées se cassaient sur le passage d'un être effrayé. Il courrait à travers les bois comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sa folle respiration – et la buée qui en provenait – trahissait sa peur immense. Il fuyait.

Il s'arrêta soudain, incapable de courir une seconde de plus. Il s'adossa à un arbre, ignorant les doigts crochus qui semblaient sortir de partout pour l'attraper. Il posa les mains sur ses cuisses velues, essayant de retrouver son second souffle, le plus silencieusement que le pouvait un asthmatique en pleine crise, pour reprendre sa course vers... Il ne savait plus à vrai dire ; il s'était perdu dans les ténèbres de Nyx.

Soudain, quelque chose toucha son bras. Par reflex, il hurla. C'était un hurlement de chèvre qu'on égorge. Il eut un raffut incroyable, le bruit d'une lutte, des noms d'oiseaux peu louables, quelques bêlements puis le son parcheminé des feuilles mortes qu'on écrase.

Le fuyard était à terre, immobilisé. Ses épaules étaient clouées au sol par une poigne puissante. Son bassin était oppressé par un poids inconnu. Quelqu'un était sur lui. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était coincé.

\- Alors, mon biquet, on a peur du Grand Méchant Loup ? 

La silhouette bougea. Le visage passa dans un rayon de lune. Deux prunelles vertes océans et une moue moqueuse brillèrent une demi-seconde. Ce fut assez pour le reconnaitre.

\- Percy !?

Il s'étouffa presque d'indignation.

\- Ça va pas de me faire peur comme ça !?

Le susnommé lâcha un ricanement.

\- Quoi, Grover ? T'as cru que j'étais un cyclope ?

Le satyre croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et détourna le regard, boudeur. Il détestait quand Percy se moquait de lui pour ce moment où il s'était retrouvé vêtu d'une robe de mariée dans la grotte du plus célèbre monstre à un œil de toute la mythologie grecque.

\- N'empêche, pourquoi tu me poursuis comme ça depuis tout à l'heure ?

Percy s'appuya de tout son poids sur lui, pressant douloureusement ses épaules, plantant presque ses doigts dans la chair de l'hybride. Ses yeux plissés lançaient un regard glacial alors qu'il approchait son visage de celui de Grover. Ce dernier déglutit difficilement. Le demi-dieu était en colère. Ce n'est pas bon, mais alors pas bon du tout.

\- Tu n'as quand même pas oublié qu'on devait se voir, hein ?

Styx !

\- Qu-quoi ? Moi ? N-non, pas du tout !

Percy eut un rire jaune.

\- Vu comment t'as flippé, je sais que tu mens.

Il pressa un peu plus son bassin contre celui de son protecteur, qui haleta, et approcha lentement ses lèvres de son oreille pour souffler dessus.

\- Hum, je crois que je devrais faire ça plus souvent...  
\- Arrête, Percy, c'est pas drôle !

Grover, maintenant aussi rouge que le drapeau des Arès lors d'un Capture l'Etendard, essaya de se relever, en vain. Le fils de Poséidon avait bien plus de force que lui, c'était évident. Que celui qui avait inventé les entraînements d'escrime pourrisse au Tartare !

\- Percy... supplia-t-il d'une voix trainante.  
\- Hum ?

Le demi-dieu s'amusait de voir à quel point Grover n'avait aucun contrôle sur lui. Il n'en avait jamais eu d'ailleurs. C'est ce qui rendait leur duo si comique. Et, maintenant, avec le lien d'empathie qui les unissait, il était impossible qu'ils se cachent des choses l'un l'autre. Cette connexion, bien que le satyre en soit créateur, le mettait lui-même dans l'embarras à chaque fois qu'ils discutaient. Percy pouvait lire en lui comme dans l'esprit de ces stupides pégases, et ça l'énervait au plus haut point.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi comme ça...  
\- Je ne me moque pas de toi, mon biquet.

Ses grands yeux verts avaient l'air bien trop innocent pour que Grover ne le croie. Le surnom, même s'il s'y était habitué, n'était pas très flatteur non plus. Il se pinça les lèvres. Des fois, il avait l'impression que ce stupide lien était à sens unique et que Percy jouait juste avec lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, à la fin !?

Le sourire carnassier du brun ne présageait rien de bon pour ses fesses de bouc.

Oh. Oh...

\- Quoi ? Là, tout de suite ?

Le rythme cardiaque de l'hydride s'accéléra à la vue du minuscule bout de langue qui passa sur les lèvres de son protégé.

\- Mais. Mais, on... Percy, c'est la nuit. Et puis.... On est dans les bois. Et si ? Et si un monstre... attaquait ?  
\- Aucun monstre ne passa la barrière, tu le sais, répondit le demi-dieu dans un murmure. Et puis, je suis là pour te protéger~

Ca, ça mit un coup à l'orgueil de Grover.

\- Tu te fous de moi !? protesta-t-il en se redressant. Je suis le satyre ici !

Il retrouva bien vite sa place sur le tapis de feuille. Il dévisagea Percy. Il souriait.

\- Hum. Tu es le satyre ici.

Une des mains du conseiller du bungalow trois alla caresser le pelage brun des jambes sous lui tandis que l'autre allait toucher une des petites cornes qui sortait de la chevelure bouclée. Il s'approcha et plongea son regard océan dans celui caramel de Grover.

\- Mais, commença-t-il d'une voix rauque, c'est moi le héros ici.

Grover eut un frisson. C'était lui ou la température avait augmenté ?

\- On peut pas faire ça ici... Pas avec toutes les dryades qui-

Percy le fit taire d'un baiser.

\- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ce soir !


End file.
